


a minor glitch in the itinerary

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Interplanetary Travel, Prompt Fic, Silly, Time Travel, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someday," Martha said, "just once, you are going to land us on a planet at the correct relative time of day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a minor glitch in the itinerary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idhren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren/gifts).



> Written 12/6/ 15 for [idhren24](http://idhren24.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Doctor Who, any, jetlag (TARDIS-lag?)](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4692146#t4692146).

"Someday," Martha said as she stared out the TARDIS door into pitch black night -- rather than the promised 'glorious nature reserve, the most botanically fascinating place in a hundred light-years and two millennia, and around noon the angle of the sunlight strikes rainbows from crystals in the tree bark; you'll love it' -- "just once, you are going to land us on a planet at the correct relative time of day, at which point I will applaud madly, but for now, you owe me tea, a good fry-up breakfast, and a pirated copy of the third season of that Rigelian soap opera whose name I can't pronounce, because there is no way in the world I'm going to risk breaking my neck for plants I can't even see."

Outside on the gravel path, the Doctor pouted: "Oh, but Martha, think of the stargazing we could--"

" _No_ ," Martha said, and shut the door on him.


End file.
